Oh My Gods, High School?
by fictionlover94
Summary: The gods and goddesses faded into nothing, nobody believed in them anymore. So they all were reincarnated into normal humans in high school. They have no memories of there previous life, then comes Nikki (Nike) Bishop. She just started her new school where she starts to discover that her school isn't like any others. She has to help them figure out who they really are.
1. Chapter 1

**The gods and goddesses faded into nothing, nobody believed in them anymore. So they all were reincarnated into normal humans in high school. They have no memories of there previous life, then comes Nikki Bishop. She just started her new school where she starts to discover that her school isn't like any others. She has to help them figure out who they really are and there story before the titans realize they aren't on Olympus anymore. Soon she starts to realize that she isn't who she thought she was either.**

**Rewrite of my original. **

"You're new." asked a boy in one of the first few front seats and I sat next to him. Several girls shot me a dirty look; this was probably because he was cute. He had wavy brown hair and warm hazel eyes. A dimple was on his left cheek when he smiled. A soccer uniform with the number 10 hung to his chest seemingly muscular chest. I didn't giggle like no normal girl would in my situation.

I was immune to boys growing up with 4 brothers. Me being smacked right in the middle with them.

I guess he was the kind of person who knew who everybody was. Probably like a gossip columnist in the school paper or on the school news station. Everybody on the bus looked at me judging already and I just ignored them concentrating on this guy.

The boy took one good look at me before smiling again. His smile was contagious so I couldn't help but smile too. This was bad timing because the girl in my book was going to die a thousand deaths. Taking one better look at him I rolled my eyes and smiled again.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Aaron Goode. Nickname of the year Hermes, that's because he was messenger of the gods in Greek mythology. I talk to everybody, knows who is who and such. Stick with me and you'll be fine." So I was right he did know everybody but that was a little weird with the Greek mythology reference. One class I didn't do so good in was world history. He flashed me that smile again making me cover my own mouth. I was busy and I forgot to brush.

"Do you have a breath mint, or something?" He handed me a stick of gum and gratefully I accepted, hmm strawberry flavored. My favorite flavor of all.

"So um who's that?" said a boy that had on a checked purple, green, and red button up shirt on and tan shorts. His reddish brown hair was shaggy and fell to the top of his green eyes. He had a rather large frame like he was on the football team.

Football team. Ugh I hate those words all of them are jerks, I dated at the star player at a few of my schools. Trust me from experience, not any of them are ready to make nice. I didn't need a reminder on my bus I would've gotten plenty of those at school.

"Brent Yearwood. Word is that he drinks wine until he is drunk every night. He's a senior and repeated nearly every grade at least once, at least that's what everybody believes he's really 18 not 20. A little loopy at times. You have to get used to that."

We watched him make his way to the very back seat and crash down to the dark red leather seat directly behind us. He looked over at a girl in a couple seats away from Aaron and I. He probably liked her but she was to busy writing in a bright blue spiral bound notebook to notice. Her mousy brown hair falling in her face the most I could make out of her face was glasses slipping down her nose.

"Don't worry he usually sleeps it off and is fine. He's cool though he can get you out of gym and classes you don't like. He also can sneak in and out of campus to get you a Mcdonald's meal."

"You talking about me?" he asked still looking at the girl. The girl blushed and continued to write in her notebook.

I knew this look well I've had crushes on boys before. I've seen girls in my old schools stare at the jocks. Or the geeks staring at other geeks like that. He liiiikes her.

"You like her don't you?" I asked and Brent looked at me. Was he that surprised I'm shocked that she didn't even notice it. If a guy stares at you it's the first sign that he likes you.

"Yea but she doesn't notice me. Besides I think she likes Justin Harris he's co-captain of the basketball team," he said and continued to fall asleep.

The bus lurched to a stop and there was my new high school. Large columns stood outside a couple of double doors. Our school is home of the Spartans.

Aaron and I looked at each other and I started to get off of the bus. Aaron put his hand on my arm warning me that a bunch of kids from the back- Scratch that I was already in the mix. A couple of some guys with girlfriends on there back ran me over already and….

Down I went landing on the black paved parking lot. A couple of the kids started to walk around me and I was already up and running. Being the captain of the girls track team of my last school does some good to me. Guessing my way around the school with out using a map was pretty easy.

Then I found myself in the guidance office. Posters advertised for student body president and to try out for swim team. There was other poster for even more sports the school offered.

"Hope E-L-L-I-O-T, there is no extra 'T' in my last name," said the girl talking slowly to the secretary in front of me. I've been counting the checks of her green and white bag for the past 15 minutes and started to get dizzy and I started playing a guessing game in my head about the students in my brand spanking new school. The guessing game is that I will find a random student and guess about what they are like in high school.

With this I try to find the people to steer clear of and who to be friends with.

I bet this Hope girl is in book club or in a recycling club, I mean with the green backpack and her copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in her right hand. A key chain hung on her backpack that said Reduce, Reuse, and Recycle from her zipper. Then a tie dyed purple and blue top said Reading is Fun in black. Then I would look around for somebody else to play this guessing game with but there weren't many kids in the guidance office.

The office, I've been in many of these before with the old lady or young lady sitting behind the desk. Either an old computer from the 1990's or a new laptop always seemed to be sitting in front of them. Sometimes they had a floral dress on that only my grandmother would wear. Now I was thinking of my past schools. Now here I was living with my aunt Elisabeth for this year because my mom was relocated to the Philippines and I needed to finish high school.

I'm not that bad of a kid she didn't leave me, she works for a couple of magazines that has her move around a lot. Since I started freshman year (as I said before) I was dropped off with my aunt Elisabeth. Now here I am at this new school that's playing guessing games with random people that I see.

"Thank you Mrs. Weiss," said the Hope girl and she walked off. I could hear her car keys jiggle in her pockets. I snapped out of my trance that I had after staring out the window for so long and day dreaming.

Mrs. Weiss looking up at my expectantly looking for me to step forward. I snapped out of it and took a moment to take a look at her. She had her hair in a long fishtail braid down her back and a toga like dress that was swirled different shades of purple.

"Hello, my name is Nicole Bishop I just need a copy of my schedule, and I huh like your dress-" Then the strangest thing she just happened. She dropped, I mean literally dropped to the blue and green carpeted floor. The printer going off printing something repeatedly still. My eyes grew as wide as saucers or plates which ever was bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**The gods and goddesses faded into nothing, nobody believed in them anymore. So they all were reincarnated into normal humans in high school. They have no memories of there previous life, then comes Nikki Bishop. She just started her new school where she starts to discover that her school isn't like any others. She has to help them figure out who they really are and there story before the titans realize they aren't on Olympus anymore. Soon she starts to realize that she isn't who she thought she was either.**

**Rewrite of my original. **

I started to look around wildly for somebody anybody that could help me. Nobody was in the offices in the back and I didn't know what else to do. Finally Aaron walked in before somebody else could and see the secretary dead on the floor.

Why was he here? Did he see me kill the secretary!? He steered me out of the office before somebody else saw me at the scene of the crime.

"Hey, did you compliment her on her dress?" asked Aaron with an all knowing looked. I nodded and he smiled that cute lopsided grin. "Hey you need a tour guide? I'm willing to show you around and -"

I guess he was trying to get to me before somebody did offer to show me around. I did like him he was nice.

Aaron then he rolled his eyes at the girl coming toward us. She looked like she was wearing a green uniform rather then the normal clothes that everybody else wore. Her black hair is tied back into two neat French braids her bangs grazed her eyebrows.

"That's Sonia Amberson, she's really smart. On the honor society and student council, president actually. Plus student body secretary. Most likely she was assigned to show you around. She's pretty cool, I guess for a senior."

Sonia Amberson peered over at her behind her tortoise shell glasses and meet my eyes. She smiled and continued walking toward us. The kids in the hallway seemed to part for her even though she wasn't one of the popular crowd. A couple of boys whistled at her as she walked down.

Then I felt as if I was in one of those old high school movies. This is that scene where the bully was coming after me to pumble me into the wall.

"Are you Nicole Bishop?" She asked in a care free but confident voice. Her green plaid skirt fanned out a bit behind her and settled around her hips nicely. Her dark navy blue sweater vest covered her quarter length blouse that made my oversized sweater look even baggier.

"Uh ye-yes I am-"

"I'm Sonia Amber son, senior class secretary and student council president. I see you have meet Aaron Goode." He then saluted her with his right hand and pulled it away fast. Sonia rolled her eyes in a teasing sort of way and saluted him back.

I looked back at her and adjusted my jean backpack on my shoulder. Aaron and I shared a look and looked back at her. Aaron and Sonia shared a look and then looked at me. Both of them were then starting to whisper about something and I felt excluded.

A couple of students turned and looked me as well. Something was going on and I just got here.

"Hi, are you supposed to show me around?" I asked this rudely but I didn't care. After awhile something was off about this entire school. Maybe the secretary did die and I did kill her.

Oh my gosh I killed the secretary, and they are covering for me. I have evidence of this her body is still lying there still and stiff.

"Yes and I can see that Aaron would also like to so he can come along with us." I smiled and she took my schedule out of my hands. Sonia studied it and looked down the hall.

"Mr. Schwartz is your first period Latin teacher. He is pretty well educated and all of us on the student council love him -"

Aaron looked at her like she was crazy, or not right in the head. Sonia eyed him carefully before either of them said anything.

"What she means is the girls on the student council have a crush on him," interrupted Aaron in a cough. He still had that smile on his face and Sonia sent him an amused look that said oh please.

Outside the door of Mr. Schwartz's room was a really cute guy that had to be a senior. He had on a short sleeve white button up top and knee length khaki shorts. His eyes were a stormy gray color and a dimpled chin.

"Hi Sonia," he said to her and she barely batted an eye lash when he said that to her. I guess Sonia was hard to impress or at least by a guy. A girl with long blond hair walked up to them. The girl shot Sonia an evil look that said mine. Possessive girlfriend much?

"Um I'm guessing a Greek mythology theme around here. Let me guess Gabe is Zeus, the blond is Hera?" She was getting better at this.

"You better believe it. BTW the hot blond has a name her name is Victoria, Tori Anderson. You don't want to make her mad-"

"She can get very jealous," finished Nikki.


	3. Chapter 3

Other than first period Latin, I had second period Health. Thank goodness it was second bell and not third or fifth period. It would either keep me from eating or make me puke up what I had eaten. From what I hear the teacher made you watch a birthing scene. There is nasty stuff going on in that classroom.

Thing was I had to clue what room Mr. Swan was even in. This was perfect my first day at a new school. I didn't see Sonia or Brent anywhere I think they were upstairs doing something else. Wasn't Sonia my guide?

Then I found myself turning around into a very tall girl.

"I'm so sorry," said the girl. She had on a brown skirt that reached her ankles and a braid (or plait they would call it in England) that went down to her butt. There is a Pentecostal girl in our school, not that I minded anyway. I just noticed because 2 of my friends from the first school I went to are Pentecostal.

"It's alright; um could you tell me where I could find Mr. Swan's health class?" I asked her. The girl is alarmingly pretty without make up on her face. Oddly enough I felt drawn to her like I did with Brent and Sonia even if they were acting funny.

The girl said something and then grabbed my hand. She felt oddly warm and yet cold at the same time. Weird.

"By the way my name is Willow. Yea it's not a nickname it's my actual name. I think my parents were hippies in the 70s or something to name me that. Anyway we're both going to the same class. I may be a senior but health and agriculture just fascinate me for some reason. My little sister from the big brothers and big sisters program finds that just as interesting as I do –"

"You like to talk I guess," I said laughing meaning for her to take it as a joke. She caught on and smiled too.

"Well I have I tendency to go on forever when you get me going," Willow said. Then we stood in a classroom that just screamed this is a health teachers' room.

For one there were posters with images of the human internal organs. Plus there was a human skeleton in the corner. Several more posters showed the evolution of the food pyramid. A green chalk board sat on a long wall to the left of the door.

Plus the guy at the desk looked like he's healthier than the average 60 year old man. Well he had to be about 60 for all I knew he was really 40. I'm horrible at guessing the ages of people.

Willow pulled me to a seat that was close to a window that faced the quad. That must have been distracting at least half of the time. 45 minutes have been a review I had already came to the conclusion that this teacher was mad.

He had drilled us like a drill sergeant in the United States army. We didn't have a power point and we had to keep up with him.

"STD's is very bad doing have sex before marriage can -," he grilled in my head. Thankfully the bell had already rung and I raced out of there not even waiting for Willow. I don't know how she enjoys that class.

My next class was history of the world. They were actually working backward of all things. We were on Mesopotamia with it being close to the end of the year. Strangely in this class I don't feel drawn to any one like I did with Sonia, Brent, Hope, and the school's mega star couple.

I may have not said it before but those kids I have been drawn to. All of them were weird in their own way: Willow and her health class. Brent had gossip fever I don't know who is going to be around me next.

The next class was the weirdest group of students. There was a punk kid in the corner carving a stick when I was pretty sure that weapons weren't allowed on school grounds. A freshman girl was flitting around with some of the upper classmen boys (yet she had on a shirt that said Hunter's Girl).

The guy, Hunter, must have been the kid making each person feeling uncomfortable. He had his black hair cut into a buzz cut. He also had on a leather jacket and jeans with holes in the knees. He made me uncomfortable just being in his presence.

What was weird is that I feel as if I know these people. The freshman girl had to be the biggest flirt but isn't a slut. She was actually very cute with blond brown hair cut into bangs and waves cascading down her back. Very much like Taylor Swift's new haircut actually. Her dress was pink with white waves at the bottom of it.

"Hi my name is Ellen Newton but you can call me Ellen. Only Hunter can call me Elle along with James," she said disgusted by the second name out of her mouth.

Let me guess she was cheating on the school nerd with this guy.

Yea my study hall brought together a lot of the freaks and geeks. Fifth and sixth bells were interesting and yet boring at the same time. In both of those classes there were no more kids I was drawn to.

Seventh period brought together kids from each grade. I saw the same kids I have seen before. Willow, Gabe, the Goth kid (whose name I figure out later is Oscar) and Brent with Sonia. Thank goodness I saw them in this room.

The teacher was nowhere to be seen, unless she could blend in with a bunch of teenagers. However at this school it may seem likely. Weird thing was there were only kids that I thought I knew before. It's like I knew them in another life or something.

"So what class is this?" I turned and asked a boy next to me. His sister who must have been his twin looked at me to.

"He's not going to be answering you. He's too busy trying to keep Orion away from me," said the girl hauntingly staring at him. Both of them had thick wavy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Both of them, even the girl, had a large build.

I followed both of there gazes to a large muscular boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute in an intimidating kind of way.

"My name is Blair by the way," said the girl. Her brother stared at the boy still. "This is my arrogant little brother Blaine." She said this while smirking at him. I guess after the little comment Blaine tore apart to meet his sister's gaze. I guess both of them still fought over who was the oldest. If they were like anybody in the myth Blair would be the oldest.

"Nice to meet you," I said. Then this kid came in the room he had a slight limp to his foot.


End file.
